8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew Shepherd
=Logs= Personality & Traits General Overview Andrew Shepherd is a competant and resourcefull commander. He would not ask one of his crew to do something he himself would not do. Often times, Shepherd can be found in engineering, getting his hands dirty along side the other engineers. The common separation of captain and crew during off duty hours was not practiced by Shepherd. Although not pushing the issue, he believes that a truly cohesive crew and captain must interact in all facets of life. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - Shepherd is resourceful and calculating. Most of the time, he is reserved and quiet, but he is always processing all facets of a given situation. He can be counted on for his thorough input and abstract solutions to problems. The well being of his crew is always at the front of his thoughts. Weaknesses - Shepherd has difficulty "leaping without looking." He is reluctant to take an risk that is not calculated. Being on the shy side, he is not the best at public speaking or dealing with large crowds. Ambitions Befor the death of his wife Amazi Zehr, Andrew shared the dream with her to settle on a temperate world and live off of the land after their retirement. However, that was all changed. Now in a state of flux, Andrew has flirted with the idea of working towards obtaining a position in the admiralty. After retirement, he has thought of starting a ship design firm. Due to the turbulent time in his life however, nothing is set in stone. Hobbies & Interests Andrew is an accomplished percussionist with the ability to play in several styles. In addition, he is a collector of firearms, both vintage and contemporary. He is also an avid reader. Languages English (Fluent) Klingon (Novice) Vulcan (Literate) Andorian (Literate) Family Father: Thomas Shepherd Mother: Rebecca Shepherd Brother(s): none Sister(s): none Spouse: Amazi Zehr (K.I.A.) Biography 2378-2396 Andrew Shepherd was born in 2378 and grew up as an Earth native in Ohio. He is the son of Starfleet Research and Development scientists Thomas and Rebecca Shepherd. 2396-2400 At the age of 18, Andrew enrolled at Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. He scored especially high on tactical and engineering aptitude tests. However, during his time at the academy, he lacked the discipline to truly succeed to his full potential. 2400-2402 Upon his graduation from the academy, Shepherd attended the Earth branch of the Andorian War College in Station Nord, Greenland. Here, he attained the discipline he lacked, inspired by a valued mentor, E'rlin Th'Shren. Andrew graduated with an advanced degree in tactical systems design as well as promotion to full lieutenant. 2402-2404 For the next two years, Andrew served in the Starfleet Corp of Engineers at Utopia Planitia Shipyards, where he discovered his passion for starship design and construction. 2404-2406 Lt. Shepherd transferred to the USS Axiant as Chief Tactical Officer. It was this posting where he met the joined Trill, Amazi Zehr. At first, they were rivals in the gym sparring ring, always trying to "one up" each other every time they competed. Over time, rivalry turned into attraction and they began courting. 2406 Lt. Shepherd was promoted to lieutenant commander and transferred to the USS Vanguard. Before doing so, he and Amazi Zehr married. 2406-2408 Andrew served as Chief Engineer aboard the USS Vanguard. He served with distinction, catching the eye of Captain Charles Brisbane of the USS Paragon. 2408-2010 At the urging of Captain Brisbane, who was nearing retirement, Shepherd was promoted to commander and transferred to the USS Paragon to serve as Executive Officer. 2410 In early 2410, Captain Brisbane retired. Also, the USS Paragon NCC-92112 was retired from service in parallel. Seeing that there was a shortage of experienced officers in current service, Shepherd was promoted to Captain and given command of the USS Paragon NCC-92112-A. The Paragon and crew were reassigned to a newly formed unit, the 8th Expeditionary Task Force. 2412 2412 saw the 8th mobilize to begin their portion of Operation Hayseeds in the Remora Sector of the Zenas Expanse. Due to his time and talent with vessel design and construction, he was charged with command and oversight of the new Starbase TF-8 "Remora Station". 2413 Early in 2413, Amazi Zehr, was killed in action when serving on a diplomatic mission to New Romulus. Captain Shepherd took a month of leave time for grieving. However, he came back with full resolve, inspired by Amazi's dedication to duty. He resumed command of "Remora Station" and completed phase 3 of its construction ahead of schedule. In October, 2413, after a shakeup in the 8th's command structure, Shepherd was promoted to commodore where he currently serves. Service Record 2396 - 2400: Attended Starfleet Academy 2400 - 2402: Andorian War College, Earth Detachment; Advanced Degree in Tactical Systems Design 2402 - 2406: Promotion to Lieutenant, USS Axiant - Chief Tactical Officer 2406 - 2408: Promotion to Lieutenant Commander, USS Vanguard - Chief Engineer 2408 - 2410: Promotion to Commander, USS Paragon - Executive Officer 2410 - 2412: Promotion to Captain, NCC-92112-A USS Paragon 2412 - 2413: Oversaw initial construction and commanded Starbase TF-8 "Remora Station" 2413: Promotion to Commodore, Flagship NCC-92112-A USS Paragon Awards and Recognition Category:Federation Characters